


Of War and Deceit

by Wandlessmagic



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dawn Court, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, PTSD, Slow Burn, Summer Court, original character/unknown MC mate, the Children of the Blessed, the vanserra brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandlessmagic/pseuds/Wandlessmagic
Summary: The Children of the Blessed are taught from a young age that Prythian is full of countless riches and that their Masters, the High Fae, are benevolent Gods who will do them no harm. So when thirteen-year-old Alina is told that she has been Chosen to cross the wall to finally join their Masters, she is ecstatic, not knowing that her life would change drastically by the time the sun had set. Instead of being adored by the Immortals of Prythian she would be hunted down by its Queen, who is thirsty for her blood. With the help of her newfound family: a trickster faerie who has a knack for spreading chaos and a disgraced Illyrian warrior who, like Alina, is on the run, she will do whatever it takes to survive and go home."My, My, My," The creature taunted as its beady eyes slid past her face to the small army of Fae behind her, "what trouble have you gotten yourself into?"* Part One is set during ACOTAR and like ACOTAR there will be several nods to different fairy tales.** There will be a 5-year time jump early on in the chapters so Alina won't stay 13 during the entirety of the story.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First ACOTAR fanfic so please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!

**Part One**  
_Into The Darkness_  
  


The sun slowly began to rise in the distance, casting its light on a small, seemingly abandoned commune which sat in the middle of a meadow. The wildflowers, which were well attended to, were beginning to bloom as spring began to wash over the community, the harsh winter that ravished the mortal lands turning into nothing but a memory.  
  
A couple of feet away from the community, a Mother and Daughter sat silently on an orange faded blanket, watching the rising sun in the distance.  It was a bittersweet moment, as they both knew this would be the last time they would truly be alone together. For in a couple of hours, the Daughter would belong to the community before being sent off beyond the wall, to spend the rest of her days serving their Immortal Masters.  
  
Rubbing her lips together the thirteen-year-old looked at her mother from the corner of her eyes, wondering if she should ask the question that had plagued her mind for days. A questioned that burned so deep inside her that she had wondered how she kept it at bay for so long. Shifting her weight the daughter opened her mouth but hesitated, knowing how her mother would react the moment her twin brother’s name left her lips. It was a name that had been banned within the commune the moment he left and abandoned their faith.  
  
“What is on your mind?” She heard her mother asking, drawing her out of her thoughts and into the present.   
  
The birds were beginning to awaken as the sun peeked out from behind the trees, their song filling the once silent meadow, soothing her as she began to shake her head dismissively. The Mother raised a single brow, her brown eyes dancing in amusement as she patiently waited for her daughter to speak. Lowering her gaze, the daughter shrugged again and decided to ask another question that had plagued her, “It’s just - what if He doesn’t like me?” She asked, unable to meet her Mother’s gaze as she began to twist the sleeve of her light blue dress.  The He she was referring to was the High Lord she was promised to, the immortal master of the night.  
  
Turning to face her daughter the mother rested a comforting hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze, “Of course He will like you,” she began as she tucked her Daughters long dark hair behind her ear, her fingers trailing along her daughters' jawline as she gave it a gentle push. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, the Daughter dragged her eyes away from her hands and looked at her mother, with whom she shared a striking resemblance to. “You shine as bright as the stars my love; he would be a fool not to adore you,” Placing a light kiss on top of her Daughters head the Mother stood up and began to shake the wrinkles out of her light blue dress with her hand. “It’s time,” She said excitement lacing her tone as she turned away from the sun to look at her Daughter who had already begun folding the blanket not realizing just how wrong her Mother was, how wrong everyone was. For the Daughters life would change drastically by the time the sun had set, instead of being adored by the Immortals of Prythian she would be hunted down by its Queen, thirsty for her blood. But the two had no reason to believe the future held anything but infinite bliss just as their High Priestess had foretold. And so, as the Mother wrapped an arm around her Daughters shoulder, they turned and began to walk towards the community, their heads held high with hearts full of hope as they walked into their fates with open arms.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance and music that is played in the chapter is inspired by the Kingdom Dance in Tangled.  
> Let me Know what you think! Sorry about the length the other chapters wont nearly be as long I swear!

The daughter, who would soon go by the pseudonym Alina, walked into the bathing room five minutes later. A thin white robe replaced her pale blue dress, and as her eyes took everything in, she wondered if this was something she could expect as a soon to be High Lady. For every surface of the room was covered in candles of various sizes and the tub, she noticed as she took a couple of steps forward, was filled with steaming hot water, and had an array of flowers sitting on the surface. Surprisingly the scents weren’t overwhelming and complimented each other nicely. Though it was unnecessary, Alina quickly decided it was something she could get used to.

Walking forward Alina undid her robe and let it drop to the floor before slowly stepping into the tub, a faint hiss escaped her lips as the warm water stung her skin. Once she was fully immersed Alina leaned towards the small table next to the tub and taking the loofah, she began to scrub the dirt off her feet pausing only when she heard a faint knock on the door.

Looking up, Alina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.“Come in,”

As the door creaked open two women walked in wearing matching stern faces and navy blue dresses, the sign of the Zerca’s, the right hand to the High Priestess. Alina felt her eyes widen as she immediately lowered her head in respect, her eyes fixated on the purple petals of the Crocus Flower floating just above her knees. Biting her bottom lip, Alina heard their footsteps echoing off the low ceilings of the room as they slowly walked towards her. 

The loofah Alina was holding was suddenly snatched out of her hand causing her to jump back in shock, “What are you doing child?” the harsh voice of Dahlia bit through the silence.

The thirteen-year-old glanced up and immediately regretted it a she slowly sunk back at Dahlia’s glare, her brown eyes swimming with rage, “I-I was just-”

“Breaking a sacred ritual?” Dahlia demanded with a raised brow before turning to grab the stool from the corner. Feeling her cheeks begin to warm, Alina resisted the urge to sink further into the tub and instead wrapped her arms around her legs as she watched the other woman, Nina, pick up the hairbrush that sat on the vanity.

“This is our job,” Nina explained simply, her voice calm and serene despite the stern expression on her face. Alina bit her lip, unsure of what to make of her and sat up straight as Nina began to gather her long uncut hair to drape over the tub.

To be promoted as a Zerca one had to fully submit to the words of the blessed and trust in the High Priestess and her teachings; to never question and to never doubt that what she says is true. It was a privilege and a sacrifice to be her eyes and ears, one that the rest of the commune respected. For to be a Zerca one had to sacrifice their ability to be Chosen, to bask in the glory of the High Fae. Alina couldn’t help but feel a pang of pity as she watched the two women and made a mental note to mention them when she met their Masters.

When Dahlia returned, she set the stool down next to Alina and sat down, signaling impatiently for Alina to give her, her arm. Doing as she was told Alina watched as the older woman took a sharp tool that was on the table and began to clean the dirt out from under her nails.

“This kind of behavior won't be tolerated among our Masters,” Dahlia warned giving Alina a look before going back to her nails. Taking a deep breath Alina merely nodded her head, wincing slightly as she felt Nina tug on a knot in her hair but said nothing as silence fell over them.

It was true that their Fae Masters were benevolent and compassionate creatures, who loved their lesser cousins dearly but only those who were worthy were allowed to enter Prythian as an offering. It was a land of peace and plenty where those who were sent over became consorts to the High Fae, able to bask in the riches and comfort afforded to them. But still, there had been whispers of stories, rare but true, of acolytes being sent back bloody and full of terror. When this occurred, no one was permitted to speak to them aside from the High Priestess, who would share with us days later that they were rejected, that they had offended their masters and therefore could no longer live in the commune. It was a rarity and had only happened once in Alina’s thirteen years, but the memory still clung to her of a boy a few years older than she being carried away to the High Priestess quarters, his legs twisted in an unnatural position. Alina winced at the memory as a shiver crawled up her spine making her shoulders shake slightly. 

“I wonder if the Fae are truly as handsome as they say,” Nina mused from behind Alina pulling her out of her the dark memory. Feeling herself begin to smile Alina went to turn her head to face Nina when she felt a pull on her arm from Dahlia who gave her another look before dragging her eyes to meet Nina’s.

“What a stupid question,” She said harshly with a roll of her eyes, “Of course they are, or do you need to read the Word of the Blessed again?” Nina didn’t respond; instead, she rested the side of her hand on top of Alina’s forehead and began to slowly pour the scented water onto her hair. “Now remember your lessons Girl,” Dahlia spat pointing the loofah in her direction causing Alina to tense slightly, “Never be so greedy as to look the Fae in the eye, it is considered rude from a lesser being.” Alina opened her mouth to argue, but the woman continued, voice slightly raised, “It doesn’t matter that you claim to have Fae blood flowing through your veins,” Dahlia’s eyes took on a certain edge as she continued, “You still aren’t one of them and don’t ever allow yourself to be foolish enough to forget it,”

Rubbing her lips together Alina nodded her head in understanding before turning her attention back to the flowers, her blue eyes filled with tears that she tried to will away.

~}0{~

A cold spring breeze swept through the small meadow, causing Alina’s body to shiver slightly as her dark hair moved softly against the wind. A crowd had started to form in front of the stage, and as she weaved through it, she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly against her chest and wondered briefly if anyone could hear it. The sun was shining brightly above them, and the wind carried with it, the scent of crisp leaves as well as the musky smell of a bonfire that seemed to calm Alina’s ever-growing nerves as she walked onto the stage and took her seat among the other string players. Her heart rate began to steady as she felt a sudden warmth flow through her body bringing with it the feeling of peace and comfort. This would be her last performance in the Mortal Realm, so it had to be perfect.

A hush fell over the crowd as Lyra, the pregnant tambourine player, strolled to the front of the stage. As she tossed her light, long blonde hair over her shoulder, she took a deep breath and began the familiar tune with a smile on her face as the jingle of the zills echoed throughout the commune. Her long, sky blue pleated skirt delicately fanned around her as she twirled and used her other hand, which was decorated with real silver, to signal for the crowd to join her. The crowd laughed in delight as they began the popular dance by grabbing the person closest to them, forcing them to dance despite a few hearty protests. The dance started relatively simple with both partners holding the other person's hand while their other arm rested on top of the others, their movements slow and serene as the magic of the sound flowed through them.

A smooth, hollow sound was heard a moment later as the Flautist Taner, began to dance around his wife Lyra, a mischievous, almost teasing glint in his dark brown eyes as his naturally tanned fingers danced along the keys. The song was a favorite within the small community as it was a song that had once played throughout the streets of Prythian during times of celebration before the Dark War that had brutally separated the Humans from their Masters over 500 years ago. And thanks to their High Priestesses, both past, and present, some of the ancient traditions had lived on, bringing them closer to a more pleasant time when their Masters had once ruled over them.

Resting her bow against the strings of her Cello, Alina watched out of the corner of her eye in amusement as Taner removed the flute from his lips and giving Lyra a wink, he twirled to the front of the stage as the string players joined his wife. Gliding the bow slowly across the strings, the cello emanated a soft cantilena, one that suited the slow romantic pace of the song and as Taner joined a few moments later the sharp sound of the flute brought on a magical element, one that made Alina’s heart flutter with happiness. Bringing the tambourine to her side, Lyra waddled to the side of the stage and watched the performance with a hand on her swollen belly, her eyes full of pride as she watched her husband dance along the stage; her part was over for now.

Smiling Alina looked away from Lyra and watched as the crowd danced to the song, changing partners seamlessly when the song called for it, wishing only for a moment that she was down there with them, surrounded by family and friends. She’d probably be giggling and apologizing relentlessly to her partner every couple of seconds as she fumbled over the movements that they had been taught at a young age because while she loved to dance, dancing didn’t love her. But this was her last performance, and she wouldn’t change her part in it for the world.

Taking a deep breath Alina looked away from the crowd, and along with the rest of the performers, she quickened her pace as her fingers danced along the strings. She heard the crowd laugh in shock as the dancers adjusted their speed, not needing to look to know that the dance had changed from slow and romantic to one of wild celebration. There was a hitch in the music as more instruments joined; even the bystanders that chose not to dance clapped to the beat of the music.

The song was believed by many to have some sort of healing powers as it was able to drive even the saddest person into merriment. It simply emitted happiness, bewitching anyone who was lucky enough to hear its melody. And as Alina raised her eyes to glance at those around her, she couldn't help but believe in its power as everyone was either smiling or laughing as they danced or clapped in time with the music.

Moving her index finger to press into another chord Alina was about to transition to another note when she noticed red cloth out of the corner of her eye and uncut black hair dancing in the wind. Glancing up Alina’s breath hitched as she watched the High Priestess slowly walk to the center of the stage causing the acolytes below to slowly stop dancing as the music was cut off, their smiles fading as they walked towards the stage to hear her blessed words.

The High Priestess smiled warmly as she stared at the people below, “I call upon the Chosen to please join me,” she began as her eyes rested on those dressed in white, who stood out from the sea of blue that surrounded them. Taking a deep breath Alina carefully stood up, and as she bundled up the side of her white dress in her fist, she quickly joined the other two who were standing on either side of the High Priestess also dressed in white; Ren and Eira. The High Priestess, whose name was never revealed to the community smiled warmly at them before returning to the crowd. “We will be saying goodbye to these three beautiful souls in hopes that they shall never return. But this is not a day of mourning, but rather a day of celebration as we know they will enjoy their new lives among our immortal masters, the High Fae of Prythian,” Several people cheered throughout the crowd which caused the High Priestess to chuckle as she raised a single hand to silence them. Alina couldn’t help but beam with pride and excitement as she wondered what awaited her on the other side. “Now please let's give a round of applause to the band who helps keep the old traditions alive,” the crowd erupted into an applause causing Alina to bow slightly before turning to applaud her friends. “If you will all follow me to the wall the sacred ceremony shall begin,” She finished with a broad smile as the crowd began to talk enthusiastically amongst themselves.

As the High Priestess was given a torch by one of her Zerca’s, she graciously descended the stage steps before pausing for a moment. Alina felt her heart skip a beat as the High Priestess looked over her shoulder and gave the three a kind smile before signaling with her head for them to follow, her dark curls bouncing from the movement. Alina felt a huge smile tug at her lips as she glanced at Ren and Eira, both of whom shared her ecstatic expression.

“Thank you for the honor,” Eira said with a slight bow of her head, her beautiful red hair cascading over her shoulders, as a blush crept up her neck.

“The honor is all mine,” The High Priestess responded with a wink before turning around. The Chosen followed her closely behind, their heads held high as they helped her lead the crowd to the beginning of the trail which sat a mile behind the stage.

As they drew closer to the Woodline two figures who were dressed in all black, slowly emerged from the arch of trees that formed the trail. They were known as the Guardians of the Wall. Their auburn hair which used to be as long as the High Priestess was forcibly cut short by a group of outsiders several years ago who attacked them for bravely spreading the word of the blessed. According to Alina’s Mother, they had dragged Zora and her brother Levant’s unconsciousness bodies into an alley, and after several hours of torture, they not only cut off their hair, but they ripped out their tongues as well, rendering them mute. It was a tragic story, one that was often told to young Acolytes to keep them from speaking to outsiders and running off alone. Alina was eight when the incident occurred, but she could still remember who they once were, could still picture their once smiling faces as they spoke animatedly about their Masters. Looking at their light hollow eyes, Alina could find no trace of who they once were which shattered her heart completely.

“It is time,” The High Priestess delicately began as she rested the back of her hand on Zora’s face. Zora immediately winced away causing the High Priestess to suck in her breath as she let her hand drop to her side, sorrow immediately overtaking her features. “I wish I could take away your sadness old friend,” Rubbing her lips together Zora nodded her head curtly in understanding as both siblings walked towards the crowd. Turning her head slightly Alina watched as Zora and Levant split the group in two and had the acolytes follow them in a single file line on the trail ordering them with stiff movements to stay close to the tree line as the trail was only big enough to fit four people side by side. “Dahlia, Nina, and Hana,” The Priestess said her voice taking on a certain edge causing Alina to tare her eyes away from the group fixating it instead on the Priestess who looked both calm and collected, “if you will,”

The three women nodded their heads in unison and stepped forward, each holding a small silver box with intricate designs. Alina felt her heart sink slightly as Dahlia fixated her stern expression on her as she walked forward holding a box covered in small delicate stars. Resisting the urge to back away, Alina instead chose to give Dahlia a small smile, which went ignored. Dahlia instead let out a deep sigh as she signaled for Alina to raise her arm. Doing as she was told Alina raised her arm and watched as Dahlia took off Alina’s silver bracelet adorned in bells and replaced it with the one from the box. This one was pure silver as well but was decorated with several stars that jingled when she moved it. It was a simple trinket designed to attract the Fae.

“It is my hope that your High Lord finds you quickly my dear,” Dahlia said as she rested a hand on top of Alina’s, her voice gruff and annoyed despite the kind words. Alina bit her lip unsure of what to make of them when she heard the other’s repeat the same thing to Ren and Eira. It was all part of the ritual.

“Thank you, and may the immortal light shine upon you,” Dahlia forced a smile on her face and nodded her head in thanks before quickly dropping Alina’s hand, her face immediately changing to one of annoyance. The thirteen-year-old felt her face grow hot from embarrassment as the bells from the bracelet emitted a beautiful sound drawing the others attention.

Walking forward the High Priestess, who had missed their exchange, smiled at the three of them. “As you know when you enter Prythian to join those who have crossed over before you, you will be showered in more riches than you can even imagine. As tempting as it is to do and see everything as quickly as possible, I would advise going slowly,” Alina watched out of the corner of her eye’s as Eira and Ren, both older than she, exchanged a look causing the High Priestess to chuckle, “You will soon be given the gift of immortality. Which will allow you to experience so many things that it’s good to go slow, so the world will still surprise you with its beauty eight hundred years from now,” Turning to face the Zorca’s the High Priestess raised her hand to the trail and the three walked forward. “Don’t be nervous,” The High Priestess said to Ren who was wringing his hands together as he eyed the trail, “it will all be over before you know it,” she said before sighing, “How I wish I could join you,”

Alina felt her heart begin to cave in sympathy as tears started to well up in the High Priestesses eyes, but before she could give her any words of comfort the High Priestess signaled for them to begin the descent into the woods.


End file.
